


A Letter to Jonny

by orphan_account



Series: The Path to Heaven [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Closure, Deception, F/M, Multi, Small reference to "Alice in Wonderland", Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a stint with the Devil, one woman finds her way out.





	

Dear Devil,  
You helped further destroy a life that was already in pieces. Thanks for that. You drew me in when you knew I was weak. Maybe you thought you were helping. Maybe you knew you were destroying me. I’m done trying to understand your sociopathic brain. You tried to draw me back in and I nearly fell for it. It was only confiding in those that I trust that told me you were the Devil in disguise. Maybe you didn’t start out that way. Maybe you got broken upon your twisted path. Maybe you were flying straight as an arrow until someone corrupted you as you did to me. But somewhere along the line you got lost like a kid in a candy shop. Too enthralled by all you saw. By the escape. Did you really think that was smart? Sure, it’s “spiritual”, but you’ve seen it destroy many before you, and you chose to let it in anyway. It was poison. It killed you. But perhaps you were already dead. At least you were on the inside. There’s no question. Supposedly you’re a genius? Is that even true? If it is, and you still chose the path you did, you’re weak and pathetic, just like we became. But now I know better. You’ll never change. That’s why I have to see you as already dead. Because it is too painful, too scary, to think that you may still be hanging around. I know what was your true downfall. It was then that I too was pushed away. Just like you dear family. They ran from you. And you know what? You probably deserved it. After what you did to Curls. After what you did to Mallard. You’re toxic. You poisoned your life and theirs just as you poisoned mine. You’re not okay. You’re a broken, fragile, little boy. But I can’t be your mother. I can’t save you, and neither could the others you drew in with your “Cheshire Cat smile”. Just like Alice, lost in a maze of her own mind. You wore me out, along with many others before me. Mallard was a beautiful person, a beautiful soul. True, they were corrupted before you ever came into the picture, but they made the right decision when they chose to flee from that home. And I made the right decision when I chose to flee away from you. I made some mistakes along the way. You were one. So were many before you and a few after. But guess what? I’m still here, still alive, still beautiful, still fighting. Something you proved to be fully incapable of. Samuel is now more lost than ever because they had to run as well. I tried to let them run into mine, but they chose to run into the arms of a demon who is leading them down a path that may be even darker than the one you led them down. You’re a stranger to me now. But you weren’t for a long time. I let you have me. Heart, soul, body, and mind. You broke my heart, darkened my Soul, used my body, and infected my mind. How could anyone ever see you as anything but a monster? It was your choice to become that way, just as many before you made the choice in the past. But I have found my Light, my inner fire. I am a warrior. I am soldier. I am a survivor. And you’re dead to me. Good luck in Hell, because surely a person like you could never know Heaven.


End file.
